


High Octane

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeding the machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Octane

Pasta, rice, lentils.

Tomato sauce, minced garlic, pesto.

Half and Half instead of whole milk.

2% instead of skim.

Butter instead of margarine.

Three different cheeses.

Two dozen eggs.

Sirloin, rib eyes instead of hamburger.

Daniel contemplated the produce section.

Apples, oranges, a few bananas.

Mixed greens, tomatoes.

Cucumbers, peppers, a nice big eggplant.

Time was when food wasn't an issue. He bought what he could, ate what he had and needed fairly little. Food was fuel and he'd never really asked his "engine" to work that hard. Just "off-road" for digs.

"Off-road" had a whole new meaning these days.


End file.
